My Boyfriend's Brother
by Fictional Affliction
Summary: Courtney's boyfriend has a brother (Duncan) that just might be the death of her.
1. Part 1

I dunno guys. Like why do I always have the urge to write the AU that didn't need to be written lol this has at least ten cliche tropes in it too.

* * *

"Oh no, anyone but you." Was Courtney's dread filled response when she saw Duncan. Her car had broken down on the way home from work in the middle of pouring rain, and he was the last person she wanted to see.

"I'm not too keen on putting up with you either." Duncan said as he jogged over to her from his car, already he was getting soaked from the storm. "My brother is stuck at the police station, and no one else is coming out in this weather. I'm all you got, Princess." He yelled over the sound of rain hitting the pavement.

"Lucky me. You better be good with cars." She threatened.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I'm just here to pick you up." Courtney used her hand to shield the rain from her eyes.

"Pardon?"

"There's nothing that can be done right now and no towing company is going to come out in this weather. So how about we skip the back and forth and I bring you home. Drew can bring you to get your car in the morning." As much as she wanted to protest for arguments sake, she couldn't find any flaws in his logic.

"Fine!" She stomped over to his car, her heels already sloshing with water. She made an unpleasant squishing sound as she settled in the front seat.

She and her boyfriend's brother had never gotten along. From the first time they met they had bickered, never able to agree on anything. She didn't know what it was about him that made her want to contest everything he did or said. Maybe it his punk exterior and overall lack of respect for authority; whatever it was they rubbed each other the wrong way.

Duncan closed the car door against the harsh winds.

"I swear you guys are perfect for each other, you both have big poles up your asses."

"Just take me home!" She shouted louder than she needed to in the confines of the vehicle.

"Gladly."

They drove less than a block down the street before the rain had gotten so bad that even with the windshield wipers on full speed, Duncan could hardly see.

"Shit."

"What?" Courtney grit out with her arms crossed over her chest, partially from frustration but also from being soaked through her clothing. At the traffic light Duncan cautiously took a right instead of going straight.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Listen, I enjoy a good thrill, but I'm not trying to die tonight. My apartments closer, we'll wait out the storm."

"No! The last thing I want to do after the night I've had is be stuck with you any longer than I need to!" Courtney's heart sped up at the notion. Something about being alone with Duncan for too long made her nervous.

"Too bad Princess, get over it." He inflicted with the nickname he knew she despised.

"I'd rather walk." She countered with her eyes narrowed. Duncan brought the car that was already crawling to a full stop and turned to her, his pierced eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure about that?" Courtney considered braving the storm, she was tough, she could do it. Then she saw the flooding streets and branches that threatened to break off of trees and reconsidered. She sighed in defeat and rested her head against the headrest. Eyes on the roof of the car.

She ignored him for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Courtney couldn't believe how tidy and clean looking Duncan's apartment was as she stood kind of awkwardly in the doorway. She had to pry off her heels and once she looked up she was shocked to see Duncan stripping off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Courtney was flustered by the turn of events and hoped her cheeks weren't visibly red.

"What did you expect me to do? Stay in wet clothes?"

"No! But you don't have to change in front of me!" His shirt smacked against the floor and Courtney diverted her eyes. Duncan found it too easy to make fun of her for it.

"Are you shy or something, Princess? I won't tell my brother you got a free show." He winked even though she couldn't see.

"Can you act like an adult for one second in your life!"

"See that's the problem with you Courtney. You need to loosen up."

"You need to grow up!" She could hear the footfalls of him walking towards her but kept her eyes diverted until he put his hands on her shoulders, to which she made a show of crinkling up her freckled nose in disgust.

"You know we'll get sick if we stay like this. I'm gonna change and get you some dry clothes, all right?"

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders indifferently. As he turned his back to walk away though Courtney couldn't stop herself from sneaking a peak at his bare back as he disappeared behind a door she assumed to be his bedroom. She shivered and blamed it on being cold.

Duncan lounged on his couch as he aimlessly flipped through channels on the TV while Courtney changed. She aggravated him like no woman had before. She didn't take his bullshit which constantly grated his patience. It also didn't help that she was so effortlessly gorgeous. It made it all the more possible and impossible to hate her. He supposed her and his straight laced brother made a good pair, but there was a fire in her personality that his brother didn't have. Where Drew was like water calming a flame, Duncan was like kerosene.

The bathroom door opened without Courtney emerging at first, Duncan craned his neck to see what was the hold up. She reluctantly stepped out wearing one of his old skull shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"Don't you own any normal people clothes-" she paused mid sentence at the stare that she could practically feel burning through her. It was quiet for a moment and suddenly Courtney was extremely self conscious.

"I know, I look ridicu-"

"You look good-" He caught himself and stuttered a recovery "-fine. I mean you look fine."

"Thanks..." She replied, not sure if that was a compliment. It was quiet again as they considered one another and Courtney noticed that although he changed into sweatpants he was still lacking a shirt.

"I should text Drew... let him know I'm safe.. and all that.."

"Right... you do that..."

This time it was he who was watching her walk away.

* * *

Her weight dipped into the couch as Courtney sat down tentatively.

"Doesn't look like the rain is letting up." She started. Duncan nodded with his eyes on the screen but no focusing on whatever show was playing. It was silent save for the television until Courtney broke the awkward silence again.

"Thank you...for you know..." Courtney wasn't always the most eloquent when showing gratuity.

"I wasn't gonna just leave you stranded. I'm not a monster."

"I know." Duncan was surprised at the genuine response.

"You do?" He was giving her that weird stare again that made Courtney tuck her legs under her and wrap her arms around them. "Then why do you fight with me all the time?"

"Why do you fight with me all time?" She repeated the words back to him to evade the question.

"Cause it's fun." It shouldn't have, but that enraged her.

"Cause it's fun? Do you get some kind of sick enjoyment from pissing me off? Is that entertaining to you? What the hell is your problem Duncan!" She stood up to tower over him. At that Duncan fought back.

"You are my problem!"

"Me?" She was incredulous at the notion that she was the issue here.

"Yes you, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why should I? That's what you are: an uptight, nose in the air, Princess!" Her mouth dropped open. No one has ever talked like that to her before or had the gall to tell her off.

"Well you're just an immature delinquent! "

"Is that all you got? I've heard worse." Courtney was so angry that she couldn't even form a witty comeback.

"I hate you!" She screamed Duncan chuckled before getting closer to her face.

"You want to know what I think your problem is Court. Ney." He said putting emphasis on each syllable. Her jaw was clenched and if looks alone could kill, he would be six feet under. He got even closer so that they were almost nose to nose. "I think your problem is that you don't hate me at all. You want to hate me, but you don't. In fact, I think you like me. I think you like the piercings and tattoos and that I don't give a fuck about what people think. I think you secretly love that I'm nothing like my brother. I think the reason I bother you so much is because you want me and that drives you crazy. Admit it. I make you want to lose control."

For a moment Duncan thought that he had maybe gone too far. Courtney was seething so loudly that it could be heard over the storm. Her fists we balled up at her sides and he swore she was shaking a little. Admittedly, he was a bit afraid of what she might do to him but he didn't back down. She'd met her match.

Then it all happened so quickly.

Her hands framed his face when she forcibly pressed her mouth passionately against his. The impact of her body melting into his made him stumble backwards. After the shock that she had kissed him wore off Duncan wrapped his arms around her back, his hands gripping his shirt that she wore. Her tongue ran hungrily along his lips and he opened his mouth so they could meet.

She found his tongue ring and gasped at the throbbing pleasure running through her from just kissing him. Duncan's hands explored greedily over her body, the lust he had been harboring for so long finally running free; but touching her over her clothes wasn't enough, his fingers snuck up her back underneath the fabric. He groaned at how soft her skin was and how he wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of it. To commit her body to memory.

A crack of thunder that rattled the apartment jolted Courtney back to her senses.

She jumped back as if she had been burned and caught her breath. Duncan cursed at loss of her touch, then took in her horrified expression and he too realized what they had just done.

"Oh fuck." He muttered, his eyes wide.

Courtney had no words. There was nothing she could say to explain what had just transpired and nothing that could take it back. The worst part was she didn't want to. She wanted to pick to do it again.

"I need to leave." Courtney said abruptly. She hurried for the door but Duncan caught her hand.

"Wait... you can't leave in this." Lightening flashed in the windows to accentuate his point. "He doesn't have to know. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch. We'll pretend it never happened." Courtney ripped her hand out of his. The next thing Duncan knew, his bedroom door slamming behind her.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.


	2. Part 2

It took me forever but here is part 2!

* * *

Courtney was on her knees with her upper half disappeared into her closet. There was a pair of heels that she knew would be perfect with her outfit, but she couldn't find them for the life of her. Forever known for being an organized person, she was truly baffled to how she could have misplaced them. Then again, lately she was having trouble keeping her head, and her feelings, straight.

Just when she was about to give up, she discovered a discarded shirt that lay on the closet floor and after snatching it up, discovered her missing shoes. Courtney glared at the balled up shirt in her hand as if it were going to give her an explanation for being out of place. It didn't even look like it was hers.

Then she remembered.

Gingerly, she unwadded the black t-shirt and held it up with both of her hands. Brown eyes softened at the printed skull looking back at her. She knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help herself when she lifted it her nose to see if it still smelled like him. It did.

She whined at the way she was suddenly consumed by lingering memories of Duncan. After that night, she had left before he had woken and neither of them spoke of it. Weeks had gone by and Drew was non the wiser that his girlfriend and brother had a secret tryst. He didn't know either that said girlfriend still thought about his brother and how it felt to kiss him, or that sometimes when she was in bed with Drew she wondered what it might feel like to have that brother between her legs instead.

Courtney shook her head to rid her mind of her sinful thoughts. She should really throw the shirt in the trash. It certainly wasn't helping to keep it around.

Her phone buzzed, alerting her that Drew was there to pick her up. In truth, she didn't want to go to the family event that he had invited her too. Duncan would be there and for once she didn't have the excuse that she was swamped with work. With a final sigh, Courtney folded the black cotton and put it neatly back in her closet. She'd get rid of it eventually.

* * *

Duncan wasn't sure what had come over himself lately.

Duncan didn't like feelings. Maybe it was the way your feelings could control you; what you thought about and what you did. How feelings could consume you. How no matter what, they couldn't go away by sheer will. This was exactly why he couldn't stop thinking about Courtney.

Before she had kissed him, he had noticed things about his older brother's girlfriend. Her silky brown hair, that he kept finding himself wanting to touch. The gorgeous color of her skin. Her infectious smile, even if it was never directed at him. He attributed noticing these things to being a man with a working set of eyes.

It wasn't just skin deep. He noticed how driven she was, how independent and headstrong. How she was so stubborn and passionate. How refreshing it was to meet someone who could keep up with him. Who didn't back down and was up for a challenge.

Yet, before the kiss, he was able to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and remind himself that she was involved with Drew. She was off limits and not interested anyway.

But then she kissed him.

Duncan's grip on the beer bottle in his hand tightened when he saw Drew's arm go around Courtney's waist as they conversed with a few of his cousins. It was a nuisance to come to this cop infested family bbq to begin with and having a front row seat to his brother showing off Courtney, who had kissed _him_ , made it worse. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye he wondered if she was thinking about him too, and he wanted to find out.

'Fuck it.' Ran through his thoughts as he took his phone out to text her. In the least it would be fun to tease her a bit; but he wanted this to be interesting, he didn't just want to text her 'Hey I know you're dating my brother but are you into me?'. He couldn't be that direct.

Suddenly, a devious idea popped into Duncan's head. He had to bite down on his lip not to smirk at his plan; he didn't want to give himself away to anyone who may be watching. Duncan's family was always on high alert when it came to him. They'd experienced his mischievous nature too many times. Duncan typed out a text message to Courtney and eagerly watched the scene unfold.

Courtney took her phone out of her pocket when she felt it vibrate with a look of skepticism at the sender. The blood practically drained from her face at the image on her screen. Her eyes bulged then quickly darted back and forth to see if anyone saw her reaction. Duncan resisted the urge to double over from laughter as Courtney angrily punched her fingers against her phone screen.

'What is this Duncan!?' Duncan played dumb.

'Oops. Sorry Princess, that was meant for someone else.' He lied. Duncan didn't think she'd buy it, but it got her attention. It gave him a sense of satisfaction that he'd distracted her from Drew and enticed her enough to receive a response.

'Like I buy that you perv.' Another text came in just as Courtney hit send.

'And to answer your question, it's called sexting, Princess. Ever heard of it?' He wished he was closer, it would have been so gratifying to see a blush on her freckled face.

'I know what it is! And I have, not that it's any of your business!' Courtney defended. Sure, she didn't have any outlandish experiences when it came to sex, but she knew what sexting was, she wasn't a complete prude.

'Don't be a sour puss Princess. Consider it a gift.'

'Consider my foot up your ass!' It made it all the more frustrating that she was so attracted to him. She'd gotten glimpses of his body when she stayed at his apartment, but even then she had tried not to look for too long. Now that she had digital proof in her hands it was impossible not to stare. It was all she could do to ignore his toned physique and the bulge in his boxer briefs. Her hand shielded the screen. She was going to be in some big trouble if anyone saw, but the thought of getting caught, was exhilarating.

'I love it when you talk dirty to me ;)' The winky face at the end of Duncan's sentence made her want to jump him in both the bad and good way.

'Don't wink at me! I'm literally standing next to your brother and you have the nerve.' Courtney fingers began typing the next line before she was able to stop them. 'I bet you're all talk anyway.'

"Is that work?" Courtney was startled by Drew's question.

"I'm sorry." She nodded and played it off, hopeful that he would buy it.

"I get it, sometimes your job needs you. Must be good news though?" It was worse that he was so understanding.

"Yes, the firm just took on a big case... how'd you know?"

"You had the biggest grin on your face." Her face dropped and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so pretty when you smile." Courtney hadn't realized her secret flirting presented itself. This had to stop.

Her phone vibrated again.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to go take care of this." Courtney reassured then made sure she was safely inside his parent's house alone. Then, with anticipation, read the text.

'Then let's skip the talking altogether.' Her face heated rapidly at his implication. Now she was fantasizing about that magnetic kiss they shared. How it stirred her sexual desires. How his forwardness turned her on.

'And do what?" Courtney tried to swallow away the dry feeling in her mouth but wasn't successful.

The kitchen was a short walk away where she got herself a glass of water and took a long sip. Once she put the glass down, her palms held her weight against the counter. Dilated eyes closed and she willed herself to calm down. She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to get horny at a party. She inhaled deeply and exhaled a few times, her breath catching on an inhale at the feeling of someone behind her.

"Out of breath?" Duncan's voice next to her ear gave her goosebumps, and when she finally did breathe, it was shaky. He placed his hands beside hers on the counter, effectively trapping her. She held her composure and found the courage to be bold.

"You didn't answer my question," She leaned back into his chest, just enough so that they were barely touching. "what should we do instead?" She whispered. She felt so naughty being this close and knowing that there were so many people outside completely unaware.

Duncan chucked, she really had no idea that her little game of hard to get drove him to the brink of insanity. He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear causing Courtney to reflexively squeeze his right hand.

"Tell me what you want.." He begged. Courtney spun around in his arms so that they were chest to chest. Their bodies were flush against each other now and she could feel his arousal against her stomach, taunting her with ideas of how they could put it to good use. She'd experienced infatuation and longing before, but not like this. Not a lust so intense that she was ready break all the rules. Risk it all. It was... terrifying.

Courtney slipped out of his grasp quickly as to not change her mind. Duncan turned to her, waiting for an explanation for her drastic flip in demeanor.

"I want you to stop! Stop making me want you!" She hissed. Duncan recoiled as if he had been bitten by a beautiful, venomous, snake.

"What?" Was all he could get out, his head also clouded by desire. Just a second ago they were so close and now she was pushing him away.

"Stop trying to seduce me! Stop making me make bad decisions!" He wasn't going to let her place all of the blame on him.

"You're making bad decisions all on your own, Courtney! In case you forgot, you were the one who kissed me."

"I was caught up in the moment!"

"Oh? Then what was this?" He gestured between them.

"This, this needs to be forgotten. The same goes for that kiss." She said with finality.

"The what?" A third voice chimed in, stern and angry. Courtney and Duncan both froze, they were too caught up in their own exchange to notice Drew had walked in during the tail end of their argument. Courtney immediately tried to do damage control.

"Drew, it's not what it sounds like-" He glided past Courtney, ignoring her plea.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" It was the only warning before Drew's fist met Duncan's face.

* * *

THERE WILL BE A PART 3!


	3. Part 3

Thank you so much everyone for the views and reviews!

* * *

Courtney rapped on the apartment door three times before wringing her fingers together. When there was no answer right away she started to leave and pretend she had never come there in the first place. Unluckily for her, the door swung open before she could escape.

Courtney didn't know what she was going to say, but was rendered even more speechless at the sight of Duncan. The iris of his left eye was a stark contrast against all the bruising and inflammation. It looked like it had to have hurt. The skin around his eyebrow piercing was bloody and raw from the impact. Even so, he was still devilishly handsome. He gave off the look of danger, and Courtney had to admit, danger was hot.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan was short and blunt with her, but Courtney didn't blame him. She felt horrible to have caused this.

"I wanted...to check on you." It was the truth, try as she might not to, she worried about him for the rest of the day until it drove her to his door. Somehow, Duncan had ended up being the bad guy in all this. She didn't have the heart to tell Drew that she was just as guilty if not more.

"I don't need your pity," He scoffed, "this is nothing compared to the fights I've been in before."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Courtney insisted. His injury didn't look like it had been cleaned either. Duncan may not have wanted her pity, but she couldn't let him risk infection out of spite.

"Go home Courtney." Duncan's lack of using his pet name for her felt like a punch to the gut. She tried one more time to make this better the only way she knew how.

"Let me at least clean you up? Please?" It was the least she could do for all the trouble she'd caused. Duncan damned her pleading eyes and resigned at her request. If he knew what was good for him he would turn her away, but he couldn't say no to her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to say no to her. Instead he stepped to the side to let her in.

Being back in Duncan's apartment brought back memories but Courtney tried to focus on the task at hand. After rummaging through his bathroom cabinet for supplies, Courtney forced Duncan to sit down in a living room chair. She made quick work with some hydrogen peroxide and q-tips, making sure to be gentle but efficient.

"I can't picture you doing this kind of thing often." Duncan said while he tried not to wince against the sting. "Patching up delinquents, that is."

"I did pass my C.I.T training with flying colors." She stated proudly. Duncan looked at her skeptically and she answered his unspoken question. "Counselor in training."

Duncan rolled his eyes despite the pain in his left brow.

"What?" Courtney questioned incredulously. "Being a C.I.T prepares you for real life situations! Like this one!"

The corners of his mouth turned up, it was cute how over prepared she was all the time. The two of them were so different. Day and night, but there was this strange yearning that drew him in. With Courtney this close, Duncan was able to see every expression flit across her face as she finished up her first aid work. He could see all of her facial features, her long eyelashes, plump lips, the freckles on her nose. He counted them and then counted them again. He should be angry at her, he shouldn't be admiring her, but she was becoming a harder habit to kick than smoking.

"You have seven freckles on your nose." He blurted out what was meant to stay in his head. Courtney reacted by covering her nose with her hand.

"What are you doing?" Their position with her standing between his legs made it easy for him to reach out and gingerly move her hand out of the way.

"I've always been self conscious about them." She reluctantly confessed.

"Don't be." The possibilities of what he meant by that lingered in the air. "Do you have more?... Freckles?" Duncan looked up at her expectantly. Courtney nodded with a blush.

"Can I count those too?" He asked in a husky voice. "Show me?"

Courtney felt like her whole body was shaking, this was dangerous territory. Nonetheless, she reached up and pulled down the collar of her top to one side to reveal the freckles on her shoulder. Duncan looked at the exposed skin, tempted to touch her there. The small space between grew smaller.

"Anywhere else...?" Courtney swallowed and nodded again, slower this time. She felt drunk and dizzy and somewhere distantly in the back of her mind she knew that she was treading the point of no return. Her hands didn't feel like her own when she unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, and then the next, until Duncan could see the faint spots that dotted her chest and cleavage.

Duncan made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"What?" Courtney asked. Duncan's forehead fell to rest on her shoulder, concentrating on calming his growing arousal.

"You're just..." Her chest rose and fell, unknowingly pushing her cleavage even closer to Duncan's face, "so sexy..."

With his head on her shoulder, his breath caressed the top of her breasts, reminding Courtney how she desired him earlier that day. She threaded her fingers through his hair and then tilted his face toward hers. She thought about the question he'd asked her earlier too, and finally had an answer.

"You asked me what what I wanted," her voice was low and thick and her eyes wouldn't leave his lips. "I want you to kiss me."

Duncan placed his hands on the sides of her neck while his thumbs brushed against her jaw line. Duncan tested the waters, but didn't know with certainty if she was ready to dive in. With great restraint he molded his lips to hers, her upper lip between his in a chaste kiss. They lingered like that until he pulled away.

Courtney's eyes had drifted closed but opened at the loss of contact. There was a moment where they didn't need words because they both had the same thought. The pull was too strong.

Then their lips were against another again as Duncan pulled Courtney onto his lap. Her fingers were still in his hair while their torsos were pressed together. He pulled away to kiss down her neck to the her cleavage. The attention caused her to grind her hips against his lap, chasing some sort of relief. Duncan groaned at the friction and palmed her breasts in his hands. Courtney loved the way pulled her closer to have her grind on him again. He ripped his mouth away from her chest to speak against her lips.

"You have to say it. I'll take you right here on this floor, but you have to tell me what you want." Courtney's head was too cloudy to think, to speak, but she knew what she wanted.

"I want you..." He was hanging on her every word. "I want you to fuck me."

That's all it took for both of them to start clawing at her clothes. As they kissed reverently, Courtney worked on getting the rest of the buttons on her blouse undone. Meanwhile, Duncan undid her pants. Her shirt hit the ground as her zipper was pulled down.

With her capris unzipped, Duncan snuck his hand down the front of her panties. Courtney threw her head back at his fingers playing against her most intimate place, unashamed of how much she craved his touch.

"You're so wet Princess." He praised and tested just how ready she was by sliding a finger in all the way. The action pulling out a moan from both of them. Duncan because he imagined her around his cock, and Courtney because it felt so good. So good that she need more.

Duncan watched the way she reacted to every touch, curl, and movement of his hand. How her face flushed and contorted. Knowing that it was because of him made it all the more satisfying.

Courtney's skin felt so hot that the material that was still binding her chest felt like a burden. While she thrust against his hand, she unhooked her bra and threw it away.

Suddenly Duncan's fingered stopped completely and Courtney looked down curiously to catch him staring. Duncan was entranced by her curves, and no sooner used both hands to hold her breasts to his mouth.

Courtney felt like she was throbbing from the inside out. Every lick, suck, and nip on her sensitive skin was torture. She grabbed at Duncan's hair and he pulled away from a nipple with an audible pop.

"I want you inside of me. Now." They practically fell on the floor trying to rush out the chair and strip the rest of their clothes off at the same time. Courtney barely kicked off her panties when Duncan pulled her naked body against his. They kissed hungrily as they dropped to the floor.

Duncan started to lay her on her back when she halted their kiss. Whenever she had let herself fantasize about this moment, he always took her from behind She turned around so that she was on her hands and knees and made a point of pushing her ass in the air in request.

"Like this." She beckoned over her shoulder at him with a come hither glance as he stared in wonder at her. Without hesitation he climbed over her before whispering in her ear.

"What am I going to do with you?" He punctuated with a kiss below her ear.

"Lets find out." She pushed her ass against his groin and he grunted.

"Be patient Princess." He scolded and kissed her shoulder, then down her back, causing her to spine to arch. He squeezed two handfuls of her backside as he kissed her tailbone.

Courtney wasn't sure what his intentions were until she felt teeth on one of her plump cheeks. She inhaled sharply at the slight pain, but also the way it sent a pleasant shiver through her body. He sucked on her skin and when he let go there was a love bite left from his actions. Everything he did just made her want him more. He was so primal about sex, he didn't treat her like a doll that would break. He lavished her like she was his to have.

He wasn't done with torturing her yet. Courtney gripped at the rug underneath her at his tongue ring playing against her clit.

"Duncan!" She yelped feeling her knees giving out.

"Say it again." He pleaded and hit that sensitive spot once more.

"Duncan please..." Courtney was not someone to resorted to begging, it was unbecoming of her, but fuck she was aching. She felt the absence of his tongue and opened her mouth to protest again but the push of his cock shut her up.

Duncan gripped her hips as he positioned himself. He was so hard from holding back and he had to grit his teeth to avoid plunging into her. She was so inviting, but he had to check one more time.

"Tell me to stop and I will." He promised while pushing just the tip of his penis inside of her.

"I don't want you to stop." She answered and pushed herself backwards to take him in the rest of the way. A string of curses sprung from Duncan's mouth and he began thrusting into her hard and deep.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed against the walls. Their position made it easy for him to hit her g-spot and every time he did she would cry out. He was sure the neighbors could hear but he didn't care. Let them hear. He wanted them to.

"Pull my hair." Duncan was shocked but enthralled by her request. He gripped her brown tresses and pulled hard enough for her to feel it but not enough to be too painful. He always knew hiding underneath that pristine exterior was a dirty girl.

"Oh my..." Courtney moaned and could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. Duncan let go of her hair so that he could brace himself with one arm on the floor as he leaned over her again. His other arm snaked around her body to caress her clit to help her reach that high. He kept his attention on her even as she was coming, extending it for as long as possible, then letting his own pleasure reach its peak.

The loud moaning that had previously filled the room was now reduced to heavy pants. Duncan kissed Courtney's shoulder again and Courtney sighed contentedly. When he pulled out of her she laid onto her back and giggled. He laid down beside her and reflected her wide smile, not caring that he probably looked like an idiot.

Courtney waited for that feeling of regret to show its face. She waited as Duncan wrapped her up in his arms. She waited as they made out on the floor. Except, the guilt didn't come. It didn't come the second time when she rode him; or when they were in the shower and she was on her knees with his dick in her mouth. It wasn't until they lay intimately in bed together, talking about everything and anything, about things she'd never shared with anyone. That's when the guilt hit her; because that felt like the ultimate betrayal.


End file.
